Expectations
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: With a name, the person with it has to live with their family's choices. The Malfoy name hasn't been seen the way it used to before the second war. The Potter's are honored above all names in the wizarding world after Voldemort was destoryed. The Snape name has gently been forgotten and Riddle is not a name one would commonly hear. What can you do with such large expectations?
1. Chapter 1

**Malfoy, Riddle and Potter are three names that you wouldn't expect to be put in a sentence together unless it was about them being enemies. After all, Riddle wanted Potter dead, befriended Malfoy but one betrayed him and fought alongside Potter and against Riddle. But everyone knows about Potter and Malfoys feud, right? Well never would it be added that any descendent of theirs would ever get along with each other but their own children betray this and befriended each other. Will this end well? - Expectations**

 _ **Chapter 1- Getting to know you**_

She was absent mindedly swinging her legs back and forth underneath her bench. She always visited the park at 5 on a Saturday night. She always saw a boy of about her age always playing on the swings at this time and day. She was eager to make friends with him. The last two times she came though, he had not been there. He had come with his dad presumably the last time she saw him and at first he smiled at her. He told the boy that I looked nice and that he should just say hi.

"What if she's a Muggle?" the boy had said.

"If I was a stupid Muggle then why would I have a chudley cannons badge on my bag?" She had said rather loudly across the park.

She'd jumped off her usual bench and made towards the two. She'd stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked and gave her trademark smirk.

"I recognise that smirk..." The man had said.

Then she saw it. The man had a lightning shaped scar on his head. He seemed to have realised who he recognised her from too and they both stared at each other.

"Potter..." She'd whispered. The man had listened to the way she spoke his name and showed a sign of that his suspicions had been true and gave her a warning look.

"Malfoy..." He'd muttered back. Speaking the name as if it was poison.

He had whisked his son out of the park and they had never come back.

Sighing she got up to leave but stopped. The boy and his dad were back. But this time, her dad was with them. She froze. What could she do? Her smirk had disappeared and she hastily plastered it back and strode over to her father.

"Hey Dad." She said.

"Hello Tash." He replied while giving the man standing next to him a particularly evil glare.

"Dad," Natasha cautioned. "Do you two know each other?"

Both of them snorted slightly and then glared at each other again.

"Unfortunately." came his response. He spat the word out as if it hurt him to admit it.

"So you don't mind introducing me? Good! Either way, I'd probably get you to introduce me anyway. Else I would just ask him myself!" Harry Potter glanced at the girl and then at her father. 'yep' he thought. 'definitely like her father'

"This is Potter. Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Malfoy." Harry stated. Obviously trying to make small talk and not get in a real conversation with his childhood enemy.

"Still doing the whole surname thing? Very well then, Potter." Draco was obviously no more thrilled at seeing Harry than Harry was with him.

"Who's you son, Potter?" Natasha asked.

Harry paused. He had not expected even Draco's child to call him by his surname.

"He's called Sirius." Harry replied.

"That's nice." Natasha stated. "That you named him after your Godfather. I'm related to him Y'know. I wish I could've met him."

Harry was surprised to see that Natasha actually looked a bit glum. Natasha also realised this and hastily removed it and put back her trademark Malfoy face on.

"Is he going to Hogwarts this year too then?" Natasha asked.

"Yes"

Natasha seemed satisfied she went and sat down on the swing next to Sirius'. He had Black hair like his father's but he didn't have glasses and his eyes were almost as dark blue as the night sky.

"Hi" Natasha said. She tried to use a kind voice since she knew that if she used her typical voice then she'd have about as much luck making friends with the Potter then her dad had with Harry. "My name's Natasha. Your Dad says your names Sirius and that your going to Hogwarts this year. Me too. What house for you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor" Said Sirius without any hesitation. "Like my mum, dad, grandparents and namesake. What about you?"

"I'm not sure..." Natasha wandered. "But if they even try and put me in Hufflepuff then they are dead meat. Personally, I quite like the idea of Slytherin."

Sirius looked at her for the first time. Her long blonde hair was scraped neatly in a ponytail and was almost trailing the floor while she was on the swing. Her eyes were even more blue then the sky but they seemed rather cold blue eyes. She looked exactly like her dad. Sirius had seen pictures of Draco as a boy in several Year books of his father's and he smiled.

"Your a Malfoy." He said.

"Good Merlin! Really? I had no idea!" Natasha said sarcastically.

Sirius chuckled. His dad had always said Malfoys were mean...

"I s'pose you know who my Dad is then?" He asked.

"Well, the better question is, who DOESN'T know who your Dad is?" She replied.

"I hope nothing big is expected of me at Hogwarts." Sirius sighed.

"Can't be worse than everyone thinking your going to be a bully." Natasha added quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sirius noticed that she said this hastily. But then she added: "He wasn't really a bad person. He just made some bad choices."

"Yeah. That's what my dad says whenever I ask what he actually ever did."

"I think the word Potter is banned from my house." She laughed.

Sirius and Natasha sat there laughing for a bit until Sirius had to go.

"See you round. Eh, Malfoy?" He said as he left he park.

"Yup. See ya' round, Potter!" Natasha replied while waving.

She looked up at her dad who's expression what hard to distinguish.

"Shall we go then?" He asked. His voice seemed hollow and Natasha could not tell how he was feeling about her being friends with Sirius Potter.

Natasha merely nodded and they set off toward Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy, Riddle and Potter are three names that you wouldn't expect to be put in a sentence together unless it was about them being enemies. After all, Riddle wanted Potter dead, befriended Malfoy but one betrayed him and fought alongside Potter and against Riddle. But everyone knows about Potter and Malfoys feud, right? Well never would it be added that any descendent of theirs would ever get along with each other but their own children betray this and befriended each other. Will this end well? - Expectations**

 _ **Chapter 2- Diagon Alley**_

"Diagon Alley!" Natasha shouted into the flames.

She came out in a fireplace in a shop in which she had never been in. It was absolutely packed. In fact, Natasha had never been to Diagon Alley!

"Where is this dad?" She asked looking up to her father.

"No idea." He replied peering at the shelves of what looked like either sweets or plastic toys or something.

"I definitely think you should know where you are miss." Said a man's voice as he stepped out and held his hand out to me. "This is Weasleys wizard wheezes. George Weasley at your service!"

"Weasley? You went to school with my father didn't you?" Natasha asked.

"Well it depends... Who's your dad?" George Weasley asked back.

"Me." Draco said while placing a hand on his daughters shoulder.

George Weasley stared at Draco and Natasha in shock. He had very ginger hair and was missing an ear.

"Malfoy...? Draco Malfoy?" He asked in amazement.

"That's my name weasel boy, don't wear it out." Draco gave his trademark smirk at George and at that, George straightened up.

"Well if your going to play it like that then I'm not the only rodent in here ferret boy." George spat.

Draco instantly stopped smirking and his cheeks went slightly pink. He then narrowed his eyes at George.

"So then" Exclaimed George, hastily changing subject "I didn't know you had a daughter! Knew about Scorpius but not about you young lady!"

Natasha sneered at him. George seemed taken aback by this because he looked at Draco again.

"She is a female you isn't she? Bet you've taught her to hate Muggle-Borns have you? Told her about how Potter and Wesley are the enemy have you? She looks just like you did to! I wouldn't doubt it if she were the meanest child in the school! Just like her father! You do know everybody hated you right?" George ranted.

Natasha didn't even know it happened. She pulled back her hand and slapped George as hard as he could.

"Never. Never talk about my dad like that! NEVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE HE IS THE WORST THING IMAGINABLE BECAUSE HE IS THE BEST FATHER IN THE WORLD! I DON'T LIKE MUGGLE BORNS AS MY CHOICE! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, CARROT TOP WEASEL, THAT I MADE FRIENDS WITH SIRIUS POTTER THE OTHER DAY! YES! HARRY POTTER'S SON! SO JUST SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Natasha yelled.

She stormed out of the shop and sat on the doorstep, crying. Then somebody came and sat down next to her.

"You do know that you just hit my uncle." It was Sirius.

"You do know that was my father he was talking about." Natasha snapped at him.

"Yes I do." He replied quietly.

Natasha looked up at him and found herself looking straight into his blue eyes. Then he broke into a grin.

"That was the best slap I have ever seen!" He laughed.

Natasha grinned too.

"Did you see his face?" Sirius continued. "I mean, blimey it must have been pretty hard! It was so loud! And the side of his face went red and then a bit purple. I reckon he'll have a black eye!"

They both broke into fits of laughter and found they couldn't control it. Sirius was holding his side and Natasha had tears going down her face with all the laughter. Eventually they stopped.

"I reckon we'll be best friends Y'know." Sirius announced after the laughter had completely died down.

"I think so." Natasha replied.

Then her father walked out of the shop and Natasha got up to leave with him. George came out of the shop at the same time and tried to get Sirius to go back inside but before he was through the Sirius door he ran after Natasha. She turned around just in time and he gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"See you at school, Malfoy!" He yelled as he ran back to the shop.

"See you at school, Potter!" She yelled back.

She looked up at her father at that point and was surprised to she him smiling at her.

"Let's get your wand, shall we?" He asked.

"Yes"

Once they were inside the wand shop she was instantly bombarded with wands to try out. It was the sixteenth one that was definitely it. The second she took hold of it, she raised it above her head and yelled 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and the shop assistant rose feet above her head. Then she let him down with a large smirk on her face.

"That's a Beach Wood, Unicorn Tail hair, Very sturdy, 9 ½ inches long." she was told and then instantly shooed out of the shop.

"Where now?" Natasha asked her dad.

"How bout Flourish and Blotts?" He suggested and started walking to a shop across the road.

As they stepped in everybody turned to look at them. They were all previous members of Hogwarts. All of which remembered Draco Malfoy.

Draco hesitated before walking forward with his daughter following behind him.

He helped Natasha get the right books, well aware that several people were still glancing anxiously at him. He seemed to be ignoring them. He only took notice of one. He was paying for the books when a female voice said behind him:

"Oh my Merlin! Is it really you Draco?"

He whipped round so fast that he almost stumbled. He always seemed to keep his cool and never stumble or trip, Natasha noticed. She'd have to practice that before going to school.

"Oh, hello Hermione." He said.

Hermione seemed a bit startled but then broke into a smile.

"That must be the first time you have ever called me by my first name!" She exclaimed.

Draco shifted his feet a bit.

"I suppose it's Weasley now then?" He asked in what must have been a casual voice.

Who ever heard of it? Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin's, having a real conversation with Hermione Granger?! Well...Hermione Weasley.

"Yes" She said brightly. "I couldn't help noticing that you haven't thrown one insult at me. Are you sure this isn't an imposter?"

Draco smirked.

"No need to answer. The smirk says it all." She added hastily. Still smiling.

"And who are you?" she turned to Natasha who smirked also.

"Natasha Malfoy." She said holding out her hand to Hermione. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley. You're my friend Sirius Potters Aunt, right? Well I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you then." She added.

Hermione chuckled and shook Natasha's hand.

"So you're the pretty little girl who's always at the park on Saturdays!" She exclaimed chuckling even more.

Natasha stopped smirking and felt her cheeks flush. Pretty Little Girl at the Park? Was that seriously her title?

Hermione noticed the look on Natasha's face and burst out laughing.

"I'm only joking. Sirius would never say a girl at the park was pretty and little. But Sirius mentioned that he saw a girl with blonde hair and very blue eyes at the park every Saturday. I assume that was you?"

"Yes it was."

"Well, I'm glad of one thing, you're unlike your father in one way. He would never go to a Muggle park every Saturday to try and make friends with someone who he didn't already know was Pure blood."

Natasha felt her anger rise. She whipped her wand out from under her and pointed it at Hermione.

"Say another bad thing about my father and I'll 'Sectumsempra' you." She spat at Hermione who had frozen. How did his girl know that spell?

Natasha smirked again, satisfied and put her wand back in her pocket. She looked at her dad who was also smirking.

"Well, I was sort of right. Your not like your father." She said quietly. "You are more like your Grandfather."

Draco turned on her. Fury taking over every inch of his previously handsome face.

"You can insult me all you want, Weasel girl but never, NEVER say that my daughter is like my father, EVER! You filthy little Mudblood!" He yelled. "Come on, Tasha. Let's get away from this foul Mudblood."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" She muttered darkly as she shot a final furious glare at Hermione. Then with a louder voice she exclaimed: "I definitely don't think they should let Mudbloods into Hogwarts. Especially if THAT'S the best they can get!"

Two boys in the far corner roared with laughter and Natasha smirked at them.

Her dad noticed and told her that he had her measurements already and that he would get her robes and a cauldron for her.

"You're a Malfoy right?" Said the taller boy. He had Light brown hair which was combed back and gelled. He had dull green eyes and a pointed face. "I'm Albus Potter. I assume you know my brother?"

Natasha nodded. Albus didn't look anything like his father or his mother. (Assuming the mother is Ginny)

And come to think of it, he didn't act like either. He was wearing a Slytherin coloured scarf. The shorter boy was ginger and had a lot of freckles but he had warm brown eyes. He too was wearing a Slytherin scarf.

"And I'm Remus Weasley." He said. "That was my mum you just insulted."

"Does it look like I care?" Natasha snapped, thought still smirking.

"Nope." He said, grinning. "I agree with you though. What's your first name, Malfoy?"

"Natasha" She replied.

"Well you'd better be in Slytherin, Natasha! Just like me and Albus yeah? You can sit with us once your sorted to our table."

"Good." She replied and then swept out of the shop. She saw her dad sitting at a table to an ice cream parlor with several packages and a rectangular cage.

"Look I know the letter says only owls cats or toads but I know you've always wanted a pet snake so here you go."

He passed the rectangular cage to Natasha and she grinned.

"Thank you so much dad!" She flung her arms around his neck and then he stood up. He shrank all the packages (not the cage) and put them in his pocket. He held out his hand for Natasha to hold and they walked back to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Ignoring George Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter they made their was to the fireplace behind the shop and went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- The Hogwarts express**_

Natasha waved her dad goodbye as the train departed the station.

"uhh...can I sit here?" said an anxious voice from behind her. "Only it's just that my dad and I have nowhere else to go. He's a professor at the school did you know?"

Natasha turned her head and squinted at the boy and his father. She recognized the man from pictures in her father's yearbooks.

"Longbottom is it?" She asked. When they looked confused she smirked and the man gasped.

"Y-your a Malfoy..?" He almost whispered, eying Natasha up and down.

"You got a problem with that Longbottom?" She asked.

"That's Professor Longbottom to you, Miss Malfoy!"

"Whatever Professor."She replied and looked out of the window again.

Neville Longbottom steered his son out of the carriage having a silent rage in his head.

Just then Sirius zoomed into the compartment.

"I've been looking for you all over the train!" He said excitedly as a girl wearing Hufflepuff uniform stumbled in. " This is my twin sister Lily. She is already in a house because she was born before midnight on the last day of August and I was born just after midnight. Lily, this is Natasha!" He beamed.

"Hi there, Natasha!" She squealed. "I've heard lots about your father. Not just bad." She added quickly.

"You're a Hufflepuff, eh?" Natasha said, ignoring the greeting.

"Er... Yes. But Hufflepuff is actually very nice." She explained.

"If I was put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave the school." Natasha scowled.

"Dad said that Draco -your dad- said that to him in the robe shop when it was their first year. Do you know any more quotes that your dad said?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Name one!"

Just then a girl with bright orange hair and brown eyes walked in. She had a similar shape face to the boy she'd seen in the book shop.

"So the rumours on the train are true, Sirius Potter has come to Hogwarts." Natasha said, doing an amazing impression of her father all those years ago. "I'm Malfoy, Natasha Malfoy."

The red haired girl obviously caught on because she snorted.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Natasha turned back to Sirius. "You'll soon find, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." She held out her hand to be shaken. "I can help you there."

Lily started clapping and they all burst out laughing.

"Bravo!" Lily and the other girl said.

"How do you know it was any good?" Natasha asked curiously.

"We saw it in a Pensieve." Said Sirius. "This is my cousin, Dora. (named after Nymphadora) I assume you've met-"

But then Remus Weasley walked in and Sirius sighed. "-Remus"

Remus grinned. He sat down next to Natasha and looked up at her. He was wearing full Slytherin uniform. Dora sat down next to him and Lily sat opposite, next to Sirius. They chatted for a while and then a girl walked past with a white cane in front of her. She appeared to be partially sighted because she knew there was room in the compartment. "Mind if I join?" She asked.

There was a chorus of 'no of course and 'do come in's and so on.

"My name is Tegan Riddle." She said and Natasha noticed Sirius stiffen.

"I was wondering if I'd be seeing you" He said quietly "You've been in the Daily Prophet lots. Still, it's good to know that you are not like your father or mother."

Everybody knew about Tegan so decided to not say anymore on the subject.

They all chatted for a while and then stocked themselves up with chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans when the trolley came around.

A girl who was very very short and at least a head shorter that Dora (who was very short indeed) walked behind it. She looked into the compartment.

"Guess your going to say 'no' to me coming in here too are you?" She sighed. She didn't quite have an English accent but a bit of a Welsh one was mingled in with it. She had warm grey eyes and two sides of what must have used to have been a fringe.

"Come on in" Said Sirius. "What's your name?" He asked after everybody had shuffled up to make room for her next to Dora.

"I'm Emma. Emma Snape" She gave a very deep sigh after saying her surname. "I'm a Muggle born. That's why everyone kicked me out of their carriage."

Natasha's face turned to horror at the sight of the girl and her face went a bit red. "I recognised you as a Malfoy and KNEW you wouldn't want me in here."

"Nonsense" Said Sirius. Though nobody knew who he was fooling.

The hours went by and Natasha and Remus did a good job of ignoring Emma, when they decided to get into their robes and uniform. Natasha already had her skirt and tights on. And she pulled off her grey hoodie to reveal her white shirt as well. She put on her tie and jumper before her robes. Dora, Tegan, Lily and Emma had all done the same as they didn't fancy getting changed in front of boys. The boys all had their trousers on and Sirius had his shirt and tie on already but Remus hadn't and he pulled off his t-shirt (Dora and Lily giggling, Emma hastily looking away and Tegan and Natasha not bothering. Natasha had seen a boys chest before). Remus noticed that Natasha wasn't bothered and he winked mockingly at her before doing up his buttons.

When they exited the train, Lily and Remus went off with the other second years and the others stared at the top of a tower in the distance that was not so distant away...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Hogwarts**_

Professor Longbottom was leading them to the Great Hall. He explained about the houses and left them in the corridor.

"Should I re-enact the scene where my father gets rejected by Boy Wander?" Natasha said rather loudly. Everybody started laughing and Natasha smirked.

Sirius wandered over. "I think I can find the right type for myself thanks, Malfoy."

"Oh no! My ego! It burns! It burns!" said a chubby looking blonde boy who was doing a very feeble impression of Draco.

Natasha aimed a fist at him but her hand was caught by Neville.

"We are ready now." He said to the crowd.

Natasha was the first name to be called out. The hat hadn't even touched her head before yelling, "Slytherin!"

She went and sat down next to Albus and Remus. Unfortunately, Tegan, Dora and Sirius were put into Gryffindor and Natasha wasn't to bothered that Emma was a Ravenclaw. Two large boys were next to come to Slytherin and Natasha told them that they were to do as she told them and they just nodded dumbly.

Later that evening, when they were getting out of the hall, Emma ran up to Natasha who had the two boys behind her. Emma grabbed her sleeve and smiled at Natasha.

"Ew! Get off me, you Mudblood filth!" Natasha yelled. The Slytherin's erupted with laughter, the Hufflepuffs gasped and the Ravenclaw looked around to see if any teachers were looking. They all were. Most of the Gryffindor stood up and looked really angry. Some being held back by friends. Sirius walked over to Natasha and looked at her. She was sure he was going to hex her. He'd pulled out his wand but pointed it at Emma and said: Wordanio Mudblood! The word Mudblood appeared in red on Emma's head and the Slytherin's roared with laughter again as Emma ran crying out of the hall. Albus and Remus were whooping and gave Natasha and Sirius high-fives. Then they all rushed out of the hall before the teachers could say anything or give any detentions.

Sirius ran up the stairs and Natasha followed a Slytherin prefect down to the dungeons.

"Right, the password is - and I'm sure that Natasha Malfoy can remember this one - Mudbloods." he exclaimed to the crowd and the Slytherin common room revealed to them. There were several gasps of shock and amazement. It was huge! The room was absolutely covered with colours of green and silver. There were several comfy sofas a a warm fire. In one corner there was a piano and Natasha asked the prefect if she was allowed on it.

"Go on then. Show us what you've got, Malfoy!" He said pushing her towards it.

Natasha had been doing piano lessons with her aunt for ages and she decided to do her favourite Muggle song to play on piano as nobody would know what to expect. She closed her eyes and started to play Perfect-Ed Sheeran. Her hands moved independently and she kept her eyes closed until the last note. She always found playing piano very calming. She had been wrong about nobody knowing it because she swore she heard somebody humming along with it. When she turned round, everybody applauded and most of them looked in shock, awe or jealousy. Natasha smirked, it was always great to have something that people admire you for. This ought to be it.

While this was happening down in the dungeons, up in Gryffindor tower it was very different. Sirius, Dora and Tegan were sitting on a couch with another girl that they had just met. Her name was Ella Finnigan. She had been sorted into Gryffindor two years ago and was two years older than the three friends. She was busily telling them about how Hogwarts always had SOME sort of trouble in it.

"It's not just when our mam's and dad's were in school." She chatted busily.

Sirius had fallen asleep on the sofa and the other two were looking very tired indeed. They assumed they would have a late night until Ella announced she was going to bed and Dora and Tegan went up to their new dormitories.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Emma was still crying. She wanted, more than anything, to be friends with Natasha. But she'd just called Emma the worst thing you can call someone with non wizarding parents, a Mudblood.

In the morning, during breakfast, Professor Longbottom stood and announced that a few younger students were to be visiting the school on that day. The consisted of Elze and Amy Snape, Jasmine Weasley and the boy Natasha had seen on the train, Josh Longbottom.

The tables disappeared after their food and the little kids walked in. Elze ran towards some older Slytherin's she must know, Amy ran to Emma, Jasmine ran to Dora and Remus and Josh ran to his dad. Natasha edged a bit closer to Emma.

"Great!" She whispered. "Another Mudblood for the collection!"

Emma turned round and Kicked Natasha hard in the stomach and turned to talk to her sister again. Everybody in the room was looking. Amy drew out her wand. Natasha blocked the spell so hard that she was pushed backwards into a wall.

Emma hadn't noticed.

"Sectumsemp-" But Natasha couldn't yell anymore. Amy had turned her into a ferret.

"Great!" She exclaimed to anybody listening. "Another Malfoy ferret for the collection!"

Several Slytherin's sniggered. The Ravenclaws looked in awe at the magic that 10 year old had just done. The Hufflepuffs looked very shocked and the Gryffindor's roared with laughter. Except Sirius. He walked toward apparently calm, and then punched Amy as hard as he could so that she went stumbling to the floor and Natasha was turned back into a girl. Amy was on the floor crying and had a black eye already and a bleeding nose from hitting the floor.

"POTTER! MALFOY! COME WITH ME TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" Professor Longbottom yelled. "AND TWENTY POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius and Natasha followed quietly behind him both fuming with rage silently. Then they entered a very bare room with just one desk and a chair behind it. Also two chairs in front of the desk.

"Sit down," he commanded. "What did you think you were doing? Casting spells when people's backs were turned? Hitting our guests? I never expected that off you, Mr Potter. Miss Malfoy...well I suppose ferritness runs through the the blood, eh?"

"Amy tried to curse me so I blocked. I was provoked and Emma had just kicked me so obviously I was going to do SOMETHING." Natasha mumbled.

"I am aware of Miss Snape's aggressive burst but honestly!" Longbottom continued. "It looked more like you provoked Miss Emma Snape! Calling her and her Sister Mudblood's is just awful! I guess you take after your father."

Natasha decided to keep her mouth shut and contented herself with an angry death stare. She was in enough trouble as it was. Amy had tried to jinx her and then turned her into a ferret. Why wasn't she in any trouble?

"You will both be receiving detentions on Saturday afternoon." The Professor sighed. "no matter what other priorities you may have. Oh and miss Malfoy, You have been elected as chief of the school Magazine. You are to hold a meeting tonight in the Great hall. The students have been informed. The younger children are to bring news stories from students and you will put them into the magazine."

The first class they both had was flying with each other because Gryffindor did flying lessons with Slytherin. They both had a very heated conversation about how much they hated Amy and Emma.

"Talk of the devil." Said Sirius as Emma walked past them clutching a book and looking at the contents, hardly watching where she was going. Natasha suck out a leg and Emma fell over it and her entire bag contents fell about the stone floor. Sirius and Natasha laughed as Emma collected up quills and ink and ran off.

"You are late." Said a voice so calm that it was almost intimidating. "But all is well. I have just told these lot that Quidditch tryouts are now compulsory. What positions would you two like to try out for?"

"Seeker" They both said in unison.

"Follow me." The voice belonged to a woman with very short, straight, pinky brown hair and a fringe. She was wearing a bright pink flowery dress with lavender robes with lots of frill. She was wearing yellow flip - flops and her toenails were dark pink.

She led them to a small group of people.

"Late comers. Let them try out." And she walked away.

"Ok, First years mount your brooms and take to the sky. I will chuck this tennis ball through the air and you both have to try and catch it ok?" Said a very bristly male voice.

Natasha mounted her broom and took off to the air, closely followed by Sirius. Then the tennis ball was chucked and the both raced after it. Natasha felt the wind whip back her hair and she took one hand off her broom. She was ahead she was going to catch it...She had it! She had caught it! She brought it back to a beaming group of Slytherins.

"Right, no doubt about it. You are officially reserved for Seeker next year. First years can't do it see?" He said as he pushed Natasha and Sirius off. They sat next to each other in the stands and watched Dora trying to block Quaffles from going into he hoops.

Emma walked past them. She was wearing pink glasses with eagles wings coming off the sides. Natasha ignored her. She didn't need ANOTHER detention.

The rest of the day flew by. Natasha and Sirius got top marks in their potion, Natasha accidently made The desk fly into the air rather than the feather in charms and Sirius got so frustrated with Transfiguration that he chucked his wand across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- The Mystery Gossip.**_

Amy and the other little people, brought all sorts of stories to Natasha. She was to pick the best and put them into the school monthly magazine. They were all rubbish. All except one.

"Huh...a sudername...clever..." Natasha wondered aloud "The Invisible Gossiper...I like it. Elze, get rid of all of the rest of the gossip articles, Amy find a picture of the girl Christina Watkins for the front page. Josh, take this to the editor along with these."

Natasha ended the meeting there and went back to the dungeons. She stopped at a girls bathroom. The Great hall had been in use for some reason so they had been told to use a classroom on the third floor corridor. She heard crying.

"Who's there?" Natasha asked. The was silence. Natasha shrugged and walked over to a mirror to fix a few stray hairs and to see the gleam of the magazine chief badge gleaming on her tie.

"Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" A high pitched voice asked.

Natasha sounds around like her dad had done in Flourish and Blotts, without stumbling or looking to out of control(she'd practiced).

"He's my dad. Why do you care?" She was standing in front of a ghost. She had glasses and dark hair in two pigtails and a fringe. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"The girl started crying and Natasha rolled her eyes and swaggered out of the bathroom. Natasha had gotten used to strutting around the school and swaggering to class. It made people seem to think her more like her dad and he was a perfect role model in Natasha's opinion. Her older brother, Scorpios thought so too.

The next day, the school was buzzing about the headline for this month's magazine.

 **CHRISTINA WATKINS FOUND KISSING HER REFLECTION IN A MIRROR!**

 **Ravenclaw first year, Christina Watkins, was spotted giving her reflection a long kiss before bed. Ravenclaw members admit this is not a one off. Christina apparently Hug's her robes and skirts before changing in the morning and licks her glasses before reading. All readers are advised to report anything else that proves how weird Christina is. Also, she casts spells on herself to make a few spots disappear but she doesn't seem to be very good does she? For more on Christina's abnormalities, please read page 4.**

 **-THE INVISIBLE GOSSIPER.**

Everybody wanted to know who this was, especially a very angry Christina who had had a picture of her snogging her reflection put on the cover. Natasha found it hilarious that this Invisible Gossiper was so bold! She wanted more articles like this because apparently the magazine has never been more popular!

Natasha and Sirius joked about who the person could be while on their was back from lunch when Remus ran up to them.

"It's really nice outside, Albus, Dora, Tegan, Lily and I are outside with an enchanted Truth or Dare, wanna come?'

"Hell yeah!" Sirius said before following his cousin outside.

"Right" Said Albus "So you shake this bottle and you choose truth or dare. If you answer un-Honestly or don't do a dare then you lose points and grow a beak. You keep on growing the features of a turkey every time you lie or are too chicken. We'll only do it till we have to go to lessons though. Who's going to start?"

"Me!" Sirius yelled. "Dare"

He shook the bottle. It said, 'kiss the nearest girl on your right on the cheek'

Sirius looked around and saw that it was Natasha. The both went pink.

"No way." Said Sirius.

"Fine, if your to chicken..." Said Albus making chicken noises.

"All right all right." Sirius got up and Bumped into Emma who walked past. He ignored her and quickly pecked Natasha on the cheek. She instantly started rubbing her cheek to try and wash it off. But then everyone laughed and she and Sirius joined in. This went on for some time until they had to go to class. Remus instantly turned back into a human and Tegan's beak all went their ways to class. With Natasha going to Herbology and the rest off to their lessons.

"Hi, Natasha" Said Emma who had run up behind her. "You have Herbology too? Good! We can walk together!"

"No way!" Natasha exclaimed." And let people think I am friends with you? Ruin my reputation? No. Thank. You!" and with that she practically ran to the greenhouses.

Two weeks later the magazine entries started pouring in. But much to Natasha's disappointment, no sight of the Invisible Gossiper yet. But the Younger kids were proving very useful. Since students couldn't take up the jobs, as they would spread the gossip to much, they were extra helpful. Jasmine brought the missing piece of the magazine the night before the release.

Natasha glanced at the heading and photograph and grinned.

"Jasmine, take this to the editor. Josh will show you the way. Elze, chuck the rest of the entries. Amy, why don't you go to bed early."

Soon after that, Natasha ended the session and practically ran to the dungeons and running right into Sirius as they both went round the corner. They didn't get a chance to say sorry because they saw Emma and a teacher coming down the corridor and ran to their common rooms. As Natasha drifted off to sleep, she grinned into her pillow. She couldn't wait for that article to come out.

As Amy picked up the paper she screamed. There was a picture on the front of her in pink bunny PJ's and she was waving her wand around. Teddies dressed as fairies were flying in a circle around her and she was singing 'ring a ring a roses'.

 **AMY SNAPE'S SUCH A BABY.**

 **Amy Snape, age 10, was spotted playing with fairy and princess teddies doing things like hide and seek and ring a ring a roses on several occasions in the last week. Who knew that she could be so childish? No wonder her sister avoids her. If I had such a babyish sister then I would too. Although Amy is not yet in Hogwarts, the teachers have seen her as a mature enough girl to come here temporarily. I hope they Reconsider!**

 **For more details on how childish she is (including her watching the Muggle TV show, Peppa Pig) see page 9.**

 **-THE INVISIBLE GOSSIPER.**

Amy was crying so much that her food was soggy. All the Slytherins were laughing at her, The Ravenclaws were whispering about her, the Hufflepuffs were trying to comfort her and most of the Gryffindor's were marching around the room demanding to know who did it. Sirius just kept on reading the magazine and appeared to have been looking at the same page for ages. He caught Natasha's eye and motioned to the door. Emma saw this but looked away. Her eagle glasses tipping slightly. Once outside the hall, Sirius and Natasha broke into fits of laughter which they couldn't control. They both had tears of laughter and Sirius had to lean against a wall to get his breath back.

"Come on! You were all meant or got to lessons five minutes ago!" Yelled the calm voice that echoes through the hall. Sirius and Natasha waved goodbye and then ran their separate ways once Emma came through the the doors with the rest of the school following her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Birthday Blues.

Dear Natasha,

Happy Birthday! I know it is also a very sad time for you and Scorpius. Wherever he is, I am sure he would wish you a happy birthday. And, should she still be here, your mother would too. I never quite felt the affection to her I should have but the wedding was arranged as you know. I feel awful that I am not mourning for her as much as I should. Of course don't let the anniversary of her death ruin your day. make the most of it! I have already sent owls to your friends parents to ask if they can come over and they have all agreed. I was actually rather shocked myself! Sirius, Dora, Jasmine, Elze, Ella, Amy, Remus, Albus and Lily, is that correct? I am afraid I can't have Tegan over without her parents permission and since she is with foster parents and they are both muggles, they plainly said no. They still think Tegan is going to an ordinary Muggle boarding school. I love you dear,

-Draco Malfoy.

Natasha held the parchment with shaky hands. It was now wet and slightly smudged from her tears.

"Hi, Natasha Happy Bir- What's wrong?" Remus and Albus ran towards me.

"To-day is th-the anivers-ary of m-my mother's dea-th." Natasha cried. She had her head in her hands and was sitting with her back to the rest of the room. She didn't want anybody to see that she was crying. Remus and Albus sat down either side of her and tried to comfort her.

"I never really met her." Natasha said once she had calmed down a bit. "She died a few hours after I was born. I can't help blaming myself that she is dead. Even though I know she was cursed."

"How could a baby do harm to a full grown person?" Albus said.

"Your dad did" Natasha replied. Remus and Albus looked at each other.

"That was different" Remus said. "That was because of love."

"I don't think my dad loved my mum very much." Natasha said curling her knees to her chest.

"What makes you say that?" Albus asked.

"Their marriage was arranged. He didn't want to marry her. My brother was only born due to wizarding laws about having a child within two years of being married." Natasha explained. "I'm only here because Scorpius felt lonely. But dad loves me. He always says that I'm his miracle. I almost died with my mum."

Remus pulled out a tissue.

"It's a bit crumpled but it's clean." He passed it to Natasha. "Why don't you get one of the girls in your dormitory to fix you up a bit. I personally never bothered learning those sorts of spells."

Natasha walked up to her dorm and asked a girl named Ellie to try and fix her a bit. Ellie worked wondered and they instantly became good friends. They chatted all the way to the great hall and sat next to each other for breakfast. Then they walked to potions together and sat with their normal tables. Potions was Natashas best subject. She ignored her friends because she knew that if she tried to speak then she would start crying again. They seemed to understand this so left her alone until the end of lesson when they had a free lesson because Care of Magical creatures had been cancelled. Natasha walked out towards the lake and stood at the lakes edge. It was their last day at school before the Christmas holidays so the water looked icy and most of the trees had no leaves. After the free lesson, all the other lessons had been cancelled for students to pack. She remembered seeing photographs of her mother here. Natasha shed one tear but didn't bother to wipe it away. She felt warm arms embrace her in a hug and she knew that her best friend was trying to make her feel better. She hugged back. She couldn't go through today on her own. It had been her, Scorpius and her dad before. Then just her and her dad. And now just her. But she knew that she had done the right thing in making friends with this person in the park. She didn't care that people were watching her cry anymore. She should be allowed to mourn for her mother. Natasha and Sirius stood looking out at the lake for a while before either spoke.

"You know, your really strong to get through today without breaking down in tears every few seconds." Sirius said. "If my mum was- resting- I wouldn't have coped this well."

Natasha smiled. She couldn't be too upset, she'd never met her mum.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Sirius said and turned. He started walking towards the castle. He lead Natasha to the seventh floor corridor and a door magically appeared on the wall. He pulled it open and waited for Natasha to walk in. She gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Tegan, Dora, Remus, Albus, Amy, Elze, Ella, Emma, John, Lily and Ellie all jumped out with party hats on. Confetti was magically coming from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with birthday decorations. There was a table in front of a fire and it was filled with presents. There was also a long table covered with treats and food.

"We have permission to eat lunch here and celebrate your birthday as there are no more lessons today." Ellie squealed as Natasha broke into a grin.

"Thanks." Was all she could manage.

They all sat down at the long table and tucked in. Natasha was surprised that there was a chocolate cake and laughed when she blew out the candles. They all practically shoved her into the presents table where she opened loads of stuff from her friends and family. Her dad said he would save one present for home. She knew who it was from. In her mother's will, she had written down what she wanted to give Natasha every time her birthday came along. But she saved a long rectangular one for last. Nobody knew who it was from until Natasha opened it. It was a broom. Not just any broom though. It belonged to Scorpius. There was a note:

Happy Birthday, Natasha.

This is my broom. It changes to match the fastest model. Every time a better one is made, it changes to that one. I hope you enjoy using it.

-Scorpius.

Natasha felt a whole nother wave of emotion crash over her. But she didn't cry. She just smiled and picked up the broom. The room of Requirement changed so that the ceiling was very high up and was very long. Natasha mounted the broom and took off. It was the Firebolt 7 at the moment and was absolutely amazing! Once Natasha got off her broom to an applause she commanded her new magic camera to arrange her and her friends for a photo. Natasha was sat on a chair in the middle with her presents in front of her. Lily and Sirius were either side of her with Dora and Ella next to Lily and Amy and Emma next to Sirius. Tegan was in the middle of the row behind with Remus and Albus next to her. Elze and John were next to Remus standing on chairs and Ellie was standing next to Albus and also on a chair. The camera took a picture and instantly printed. Natasha smiled down at her and her friends all waving up at her. She laughed a bit at the fact the camera had chosen to give her the Malfoy smirk for the photo but then picked up a frame with the faces of all her friends on it and slipped the photo inside. They then all departed to pack and then instantly fell asleep as their heads met the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Christmas.

By the time it was Christmas day, the only friends that were able to come were Remus, Albus, Sirius, Lily and Dora. Albus, Sirius and Lily's older brother James was also going to be there. He had been friends with Scorpius and was in the fourth year at Hogwarts. He was also a Gryffindor. They were all going to come from their own celebrations with family and to the Malfoy Manor. Draco was a bit worried about having their parents stay for the day too but Natasha insisted. After all, it WAS Christmas!

"Hi" Natasha said while she opened the door, them she smirked. "You're three minutes early."

Remus laughed and Dora leapt out and gave Natasha a big hug.

"Hello, Mr Weasley." Natasha said and extended her hand to be shook. "Pleasure to meet you"

Ron shook Natasha's hand and stepped in behind his children. Natasha put her arm up in from of Dora and Remus to stop them coming in.

"No, no, no! Wipe your feet! The house elves don't want to clean weasel prints off the floor!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Remus rolled his eyes, Dora just wiped her feet, Ron went pink around the ears and Draco walked up behind Natasha and sniggered.

"Good one!" He said as he gave Natasha a high-five. "How are you Weasel one?" He asked Ron.

"Not to bad. And what about you, Ferret Boy?" Ron snapped back.

"Pretty good." Draco replied with his usual cool manner. "Come on in. But seriously, wipe your feet. They are disgustingly muddy."

They all came into the living room and started warming up by the fire.

"Er, Ron..." Draco said and Ron jumped. Evidently, he had never been called by his first name by Draco. "Don't you make Weasley jumpers any more?"

Ron could tell that he was genuinely curious and not trying to throw in an insult so replied.

"Yeah, but Hermione isn't very good at knitting. We are kind of glad to be able to get away from her without wearing the jumpers." Ron sighed.

"Found something she can't do? Weasley, I'm impressed" Draco laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Natasha said quickly. She didn't want her dad to get in an argument with Harry straight away.

"Merry Christmas." Natasha said as Sirius and Lily gave her a hug. Albus smiled at her and James held out his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you, James. Now come on in. Wipe your feet."

When Sirius, Albus, Lily and James walked into the living room Draco smiled and when Harry and Ginny entered he gave a polite nod.

"Merry Christmas, er- Harry and Ginny." He said and made another sofa appear so they could sit down.

Harry stopped. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" he said in mock seriousness.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Then he looked Harry in the eye and smirked. "That better, Potter?"

"Much." Harry laughed. "Apparently Natasha has inherited your smirk and ah...shall we say... sense of humour?"

Natasha and Draco caught each others eyes and sniggered.

"I should hope so." Natasha said and she made sure Harry was looking when she did the well known Malfoy smirk.

Harry sighed but laughed all the same.

There was then a scream from the kitchen. It sounded like Sirius! Draco grabbed his wand and ran into the kitchen, closely followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Then Natasha, James, Dora, Lily, Albus and Remus came. There was a wolf standing in the room. A werewolf. It had just bitten Sirius. But it want even night time... and the full moon wasn't that night either... Then the Werewolf disappeared and a man with blonde and long hair stood in its place.

"Yet again, Greyback failed to get the girl. Pity." Natasha screamed and ran behind her father. It was Lucius.

"Get out." Draco scarcely whispered. There was hatred in every ounce of his voice. "You are going way too far. First you try and get Greyback to capture her on the day of the full moon so that he can bite her, now you are using magic to turn him into a wolf early? Setting it in here? To catch Natasha? I ask you again, what has she done? She is an innocent child, father!"

"My dear boy..." Lucius started but he noticed Natasha was trying to sneak away from her dad and into the living room. "Avada Kedavra" He pointed his wand at Natasha but Draco held up a mirror just in time and it hit his his father square in the chest. Everybody gasped.

"Oh, dad!" Natasha said and ran towards Draco and hugged him hard. He hugged her back. "Thank you!"

Everybody stared.

"Lavender will probably be here any moment from St Mungo's." Draco said as he tried to sooth his daughter. As he said is there was a loud crack and a lady with curly blondey brown hair was standing there.

"Get the boy on the sofa with some hot chocolate right away and let him calm down." She didn't have the sort of schoolgirl voice that would cry 'Won-Won' like she used to. she had a much more mature voice. "Hello, Draco. I feel like these visits are become way too common." she smiled.

"Yeah... Maybe they should stop sending you." Draco laughed. "I mean, it is odd though that they would always send a er- school friend of mine." When he said the word 'friend' Lavender burst out laughing.

"Friend? You're joking!" She laughed. "Hi Harry, Ginny, Ron. God, I never thought I would see you three here! I was sent to check up on the boy, unfortunately I am an expert on Werewolves." Lavender smiled. "Oh and my assistant will be here any second so make her some tea will you, Draco? She refuses to work without it any more! Just tell her it's Loofty Pop repellent."

As she walked out of the kitchen towards Sirius there was another crack and a lady with wiegst length blonde and wavy hair and huge blue eyes stood there.

"Lovegood?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." She said in a singsong voice. "I was expecting you to make fun of me the second I got here but I guess you've changed. It's good because otherwise the Doodlebumps would be after you. Is that Loofty Pop repellent?"

"Er- Yeah." Draco said while passing the tea to Luna. "Just as mad as ever eh, Looney Lovegood?"

"It depends what context you mean mad in. I'm not angry mad but apparently I am a bit crazy yes." She replied.

"Who in Merlin's beard are you?" Natasha asked, eyeing the lady up and down. "And whoever said you were crazy is nuts because you are clearly just a bit mentally insane. Some people can't help the way their brain works, if they have any." Natasha added with a sneer.

Ginny was standing in the doorway and expected Draco to tell her off but was surprised to see him sniggering and smirking.

"You are just like your father." Luna said to Natasha "Mind you watch out for your socks because the Doodlebumps are probably already after you."

"Exactly my point proven." Natasha added with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lucius Malfoy.

He first came when I was three and Scorpius was twelve.

Natasha wrote in a journal Sirius had given her. He assured her it was not at all magic.

He said something to Scorpius and he has been gone ever since. He ran away. Lucius made him leave. I hate Lucius. He Crucio'd me. Dad said he would never come back to the manor. He came back. Two years later he came back. With a werewolf. Luckily it didn't get me, but only just. Dad and I hated Lucius more than ever. He hasn't been back since. The Ministry made sure of that. But tonight he broke through the defences and came here. He brought the werewolf again. He got Sirius. Lucius tried to Avada me but dad used a mirror to reflect his spell and it hit him. Lucius is dead. Goodbye. Good riddance.

She looked up from her book and out of the window of her bedroom. It was long gone midnight but Natasha preferred writing than sleeping. She carried on.

He was the reason my dad has that mark on his arm. He practically sold his own son to the darkest Wizard of all time, Voldemort. I hate to say it but I'm glad Boy Wonder won that war. If he hadn't, my dad would be dead. Everybody says my dad was bad. If he was really bad, would he have not been able to kill Dumbledore? Would he have been unable to complete a task that meant his life was at steak? Would he have cried almost all of the year once he was made a death eater? Would he have regretted it if he was a bully? Wasn't a trait of being a bully not regretting anything? My dad came looking for Potter, Granger and Weasley in his first year when he heard about the dragon because he wanted to tell them not to go. He knew he had a high chance of being caught but he took that chance. And it got him a detention. In the Forest! The Forbidden Forest! Well, it's forbidden... that is the worst possible punishment... and because he came to warn his sworn enemies! Lucius was so angry at dad that he hit him across the head with a metal pole! He always did those sorts of things to his son. Oh how I hate him!

Natasha yawned. she closed the book and turned off the light bulb. She looked around and saw the girls sleeping peacefully. They had all stayed the night there since Sirius' body was in too much of a shock to move properly. Natasha climbed into her bed and fell asleep. She had nightmares of her grandfather even though she knew he was dead.

In the morning Natasha was second downstairs. Harry Potter was up first. He smiled over at Natasha.

"Your up early!" he exclaimed.

Then Draco walked in, smiled and set about making breakfast. His wand was tucked into his pocket but he didn't bother using it. He preferred to not use magic for chores and such anyway, it was more calming to do it the Muggle way.

"I never would have thought it." Harry said as Draco started cooking he sausages. "Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, cooking sausages the Muggle way and not even a house elf in sight!"

Draco smiled again. "I don't let the house elves cook. Not after Dori died trying to extinguish the oven."

Draco continued to cook the food and eventually everybody was downstairs just in time for breakfast. Everybody was awkwardly silent as they ate but then Draco turned on the radio.

"Now we are going to have some Muggle songs. Requested by you!" The lady on the other end said in an almost false cheary voice. "First up is This is Me from the Muggle musical, The Greatest Showman!" The music started and Natasha couldn't help herself, she joined in and was then slightly shocked when Sirius and Lily joined in. After the song was over everybody clapped. Natasha had done all of the high notes as she had been having lessons with her aunt for even longer than she had been having piano lessons. The witch announced that next it was going to be Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi next. Natasha grinned. This was one of her favourite songs and she sang it really well. She didn't get her wish of this being a solo because apparently Bon Jovi was Remus and Dora's favourite band. Albus joined this song as well. Everybody clapped again. Then the song that Natasha hated almost as much as one of the people singing it came on. Breaking Free from High school musical. More like, Breaking my Ears thought Natasha bitterly as she put her fingers in her ears. She hated Zac Efron. No, hate was an understatement. A HUGE understatement. Draco used his wand to take Natasha's fingers out of her ears and he smirked then he winked and mouthed 'breaking wind'. Natasha understood and started singing it normally until the last line of the verse she sang, "We're breaking wind!" and carried into the song with her parody of it. Whenever she didn't sing a line because she didn't have a parody line for that bit, Sirius or Lily filled in. Remus and Albus found it highly amusing listening to a song about breaking wind and Draco smirked. He had helped Natasha with most of those lines. Ginny rolled her eyes, Ron laughed a bit awkwardly, Harry shook his head whenever Lily or Sirius sang a funny line and James roared with laughter. At the end of the song he clapped the loudest.

"That was bloody brilliant!" James said with a grin.

The next song the lady announced was a song Natasha was determined to get a solo of. It was In the End by Linkin Park. Luckily, she did get a solo but her dad carried on the rapping bit when she needed to do a long note. He was surprisingly good at rapping! At the end of the song Natasha was properly congratulated. Nobody had heated her sing solo except her dad.

"Our final song is Shotgun by George Ezra." The radio said.

Natasha stopped smiling and ran out of the room ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. The only thing she hated more than High School musical was Shotgun. Well, maybe except Zac Efron. He was one million times worse than George Ezra. Downstairs Remus was laughing.

"She has a weakness! Well apart from you, Sirius. She hates this song! Oh this is too good. I can't wait to get back to school to torment her with it. I'll have to learn the words but they aren't hard. I'll be riding Shotgun! Underneath the hot sun, feeling like a someone!"

"Shut the hell up, Weasley!" Came a loud yell from upstairs and Remus grinned and repeated the chorus over and over, getting louder every time.

Whilst all this was happening, Sirius just stared at the floor. Natasha definitely did not have a weak spot for him like Remus said she did. Although he wished it could be true, it never would. He knew she only saw him as a friend. She even wiped her face in that truth or dare game. What was he thinking? He was hardly twelve years old and he had a crush on a girl. No. He didn't. He did not just think that! Natasha was his best friend and anyway they were way too young to be thinking about boyfriends and girlfriends. He was an idiot. Even if they were older he doubted she would ever like him. He sighed and walked out of the room to go and pack his things upstairs.

The girls ended up sitting in a circle giggling in Natasha's room. Natasha had been given some amorentia anonymously and they were all talking about what they smelled.

"I smell cake and freshly cut grass" said Lily when she was passed he bottle. Then it was Natasha's turn. She smelled the bottle. What? She smelled it again. Oh, god. She knew what she could smell. Or rather, she knew WHO she could smell. She thought it better to lie as she was curtain that at least one of the girls would figure out who she smelled.

"Er- I smell... Hair gel and... A scent I know I've smelled before..." Great. Thought Natasha. Real creative. (slow clap)

"Do you remember when you smelled this?" Dora asked.

Ok Natasha couldn't COMPLETELY lie to her friends.

"Yeah... Earlier today I think..." she said trying not to give anything away.

"Oh. My. God." Said Lily. Who do we know that wears hair gel and has been around Natasha lately?" Dora understood somehow and broke into a fit of giggles. Natasha couldn't be bothered to try and figure out who they meant so just rolled her eyes. But she really couldn't believe what she had actually smelt. It wasn't an obvious giveaway but she understood who it meant. She turned pink. I don't like him like that. She told herself. Or did she? She had a feeling that she was lying to herself but... No. Never. She would never go out with him. Especially at such a young age. She didn't like him like that. It was just...so... No! It was just no. Never ever ever.

"Come on, what did you REALLY smell." Said Dora with a sly grin. "Don't worry you can tell us."

Natasha hesitated. They were her friends for a reason weren't they? She decided to tell the truth. She swallowed.

"A wolf." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"WHAT!?" They both yelled. Then the squealed and started giggling.

"Omigod! Imagine how your dad would react if he knew! A Malfoy and a Potter! Not even a pure blood!" Dora scarcely whispered. Then Sirius walked in.

"What was the yelling all about?" He asked.

Natasha went pink, Dora started giggling and Lily bit her lip and smiled. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Right...well if your all going to be weird then...I'll just...leave now..." He backed out of the room and then Lily and Dora started giggling again. Natasha just looked at the door he had just left out of.

"Imagine if you marry him!" Lily squeaked. "Then you could be my sister in law and Dora could be your cousin in law! Wouldn't that be great? You have to marry him!"

"Merlin's beard, guys! Slow down! I'm twelve freaking years old! I am not thinking about who I want to marry right now!" Natasha said while looking back and forth between Lily and Dora.

"Then we will just get you to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend first." Dora said and the door creaked.

"Natasha is definitely not having a boyfriend in her first year." A blonde head poked around the door and smirked at Natasha "Merry Christmas."

"SCORPIUS!" Natasha yelled and flung her arms around him and he swung her round.

"Hey there, sis!" He laughed. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Natasha said and tears of happiness cascaded down her face like a waterfall.

"Like I said, no boys. No, no, no, no, no." Scorpius said. "It'll remind me of how unpopular I was at that age."

The two other girls exchanged a knowing glance before there was a crack like a whip and Scorpius was gone.

They looked at their friend questioningly but she was smiling.

"He can never stay long." She explained. "That was bout the longest stay he's had in years"

There were a few stray tears in her eyes but she didn't really care. She was just happy she'd seen Scorpius before going back to Hogwarts. She grinned at her two friends and they offered supporting smiles for her.

"Don't listen to him," Lily said softly while placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can totally date my brother."

Natasha hit Lily hard on the arm.

"Shut up." She almost growled.

This sent the other two girls into fits of giggles so Natasha decided to leave the room quickly before bumping into her dad who looked as blissfully happy has she felt. She gave Draco a big hug and he hogged back as well.

"Best Christmas present yet, I say." Draco croaked.

Natasha knew that she would not be able to say anything without crying and she didn't want to do that knowing that her friends were in the other rooms. She just nodded and smiled feebly up at her father who smiled back.

"But enough of the water works, we have some fun to catch up on." Draco said and all but shoved Natasha down the stairs where she lost her footing.

Her dad sniggered and she glared playfully at him from the bottom of the staircase. She's landed in an awkward position on her bottom and winced slightly when she got up, earning another snigger off Draco.

Natasha smiled at herself at the thought of how the year had gone so far. She thought of the new friends she'd made, her father and her getting along so well, Lucius dying and Scorpius visiting. She decided that perhaps you don't always have to live up to expectations.

 **A/N. I found this VERY boring to write but if people liked it, let me know in Reviews. If more than three people like it then I will add it to my list of stories to do and will make a sequel. It was a very bad ending but I couldn't be bothered with this fanfiction any more. When you are in the middle of working on four Fanfictions then you can't help but start getting bored of them. I am also making 'What my eyes can hide', 'a rose with broken petals' and 'hope never vanishes'. The last one is a joint fanfic with PunkQueen123 and I hope it will be posted soon. If I am making a sequel to this then I will add another chapter giving a slight preview and the name of the story and if people are interested then I will start uploading it. Please check out my other stories and LunasaMarlay's stories and xannacookiex's story and PunkQueen123's story. They are all great!**

 **Please make sure to R &R!**


End file.
